The Blind Princess
by one of the three fates
Summary: This is a tale of a princess who has lost her sight from an incident when she was very young but now she has to mate but she has one condition . . . She will only do so for love. A/N Slight change in characters the story is kind of causing me to change this a bit sorry.
1. Chapter 1

***Kagome's POV***

Everyone thinks of a princess as a perfect young lady but not this one. You see I'm blind and have a scar on my left cheek created by a demon who attacked me whenI was 6. I remember that I had waist length raven black hair, forest green eyes that turned a dull white/gray as a result of blindness. I was a fair beauty almost like a blooming wild flower in that was then I can't really tell anymore but with me being almost 16 my parents are going to try and find me a suiter wichis highly unlikely because nobody wants a blind beauty.

***Bankotsu's POV***

"AAAAHHH keep away from me you wenchs!" I shouted on the top of my lungs.

I rounded a corner and hid behind one of the curtains as the mob of love sick worshipers ran after me. I waited untill they all left to come out and go yell at my parents for doing this to me. This wasn't the first time they tried to get me to marry but just because they think I'm handsome they want me to marry them but I'm trapped into this whole circle all I want is that when I marry it would be out of love. My dad wasnever the one to listen and to believe in the emotion love wich is the exact opposite of my mom who always thought that love was something that wasmeant to keep everyone together and I thought so as well. When I went up to my father he stuck a note in front of my face looking it over I realized I was going to have to go to a royal ball to celebrate the Princess of the South 16 birthday and that then she was to be betrithed to the prince she deemed worthy with only a month to decide. In other words I have to go to the south and see my old friend and that I will be stuck there untill she choe a worthy husband and mate so this may be a long month.

***Kagome POV***

I hated this all sorts of princes were coming just to try and have me find them worthy for a mateand I highly doubt that will be easy beause when they realize I am blind but no matter I willstill be turning 16 and is not any different but atleast my parents understand all I want is for someone to love me for me and not because of my looks and wealth. I mean it has always been that way always with the wealth and power when all i wish is for my own voice to be trully heard and known but its never that easy. I geuss the only upin this whole betrothal business is that I can be myself but I doubt my mother would approve so I have to be a perfect princess in my own way of course I'll act proper and stuff but I will speak my mind when necessary. I was walking down to the great hall where I would welcome all the geusts with my lion cub Shia in the lead so I won't hit anything but you never know. I finally came to the grande entrance where i will greet everyone and show them around to the places where they can go for the duration of there stay and most of them will be only staying the week because most of them will be on the bad list meaning the shall leave.

After at least a good 20 minutes the guests have finally arrived.I used my senses to see if every demon was accounted for so that way i wouldn't leave someone behind.

"Alright everyone if you would please follow Shia the lion cub she will first show you to the garden, the dining hall, the ball room, and then finally to the West Wing where you will be staying Each door has a name taped to it so if your last name matches that is where you will be staying and at 8:45 Please head to the dining hall for dinner. Thank You." I instructed

After I was sure that everyone had left I cleared my throughout and started to sing.

***Bankotsu POV***

A Female had instructed us to follow a mere lion cub but instead cloaked my aura and scent and hid behind a large vase with some flowers sticking out of it. I heard her clear her throughout and heard her sing.

"I never been the same, never will. This loneliness is killing me. You will always be, my first love my only love. Years passed and it still hurts to think about our life together and how happy and perfect it was. I pray for you every night and for me. I need to find peace in this life without you or your love. To make peace with loneliness.

I look at my reflection in the mirror of time and I'm slowly dying with sadness and regrets. Nobody loves me, nobody wants me, I'm a shadow, a ghost, I go unnoticed and ignored. The world goes on without me like I never existed, why is loneliness so cruel.

I will love you forever and after death. I will give half my life for your embrace. My body craves your arms around me, to hug me, comfort me and dry my tears. I need your embraced now and forever." She recited with a voice even angels could envy (A/N I do not own this poem this poem was written by Sean Seepersad)

I felt a lone tear make its way down my cheek for only one person I know could possibly sing as beautiful as that.

"Why has the cheerfully left where is the happy cheerful pain that i would always play around with in the fields on beautiful spring and summer days. Where has the girl that I knew gone. Where is the sunlight that was always shone in the darkest times when you were around you were the only one that could make us smile. Oh where has that girl gone?" I thought sadly.

I stepped out of my hiding place and let me scent and aura be known.

" Hello, Kagome its been a while has it not?" I questioned.

Please Review for me i am awfully new at this. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

I** don't own Inuyasha remember that!**

***Kagome POV***

"Bankotsu what are you doing here you are supposed to be with the others! . . . Uh did you here that just now?" I said nervously.

"Yeah and what happened to the happy go lucky girl I used to know. She was not this depressed being in front of me!" he shouted causing me to wince at the sudden height in volume of his voice.

Next thing I know he is gripping my shoulders and with his scent filling my nose i try not to let a content purr escape my lips as his scent of the winter forest rises into my nose. I slowly lifted my hands up his arms to his broad shoulders and to his face. I felt that he had high cheek bones and a broad nose, smooth skin and the same features as he did as a child but broader and i felt his hair and found it in a braid down his back. I heard a light rumble as i made my way down back his arms.

"Ugh What are you doing other than touching me!" He said agrivated

"I was simply trying to see how you look."I responded

"Then why not look at my with your eyes?"

"I am blind Bankotsu have you not noticed that and the scar that a demon has given me after the day we were playing in the fields as pups. When I was going home a demon attacked and took my sight only giving me a scar in return. An unfair trade if you ask me but whats done is done and iI can't change the past so I use it as an advantage all my senses have become heightened so I really don't have a problem except when it comes to hunting. The most favorite thing I always do I love the hunt but now I can't. But at least I can still dance."I commented with a sigh

I pushed my way out of his arms and walked to the dinning hall where I met up with Sango, a demon exterminator burt came to be my royal advisor and friend, Ayame, a wolf demon, Kikyo a fox demon, and Yuri,Eri and some other girls who are also gonna do the welcome dance.

"Alright girls we got only 3 hours to get this routine down so lets get started!"I announced. Earning a cheer in response

Routine after Routine we finally set on a routine that would only enhance the look as Geisha girls. When 8:30 came we got ion position behind the curtain I heard everyone come into the hall and take their seats. The voices. The music started. And the curtain was raised. First it was slow and graceful but well the whole dance is graceful . Then we do a little private dance in a certain person's lap and of course I seemed out Bankotsu and went on with it.

"So what do you think Ban "I asked innocently.

"I think you are trying to drive me crazy but hey I'm okay with it I kinda like it actually." he said mischeviouley.

With a smirk I climbed out of his lap and went to the stage where we began and when the scent of fog filled my nose I knew it was time to make our exit someone grabbed my arm and guided me back to the changing room. I asked to be seated at the window and leaned my head against the glass. I was jerked out of my daze to a sharp scream of fear and pain that only could be Sango.

"Calm down ladies I only wish to make amends with the blind one for my no good half brothers horrible decision and before you ask questions there is no catch I only wish to tie up loose ends be fixing the problem now princess this may hurt but it will be worth going through it in the end." a reptilian voice said.

The next thing I knew she was chanting in python as a pain racked through my head. I let a weak whimper pass through my lips just after the pain ceased. I opened my eyes which were closed and gasped at what I saw.

"I-I can see . . . Oh Sango, Ayame, Yuri, Eri! Oh girls I can see!" I gasped as I ran to my friends who have not changed in appearance at all during the years well accept that they seem older. They all rushed to embrace me in a group hug as the cried tears of joy with me. I never thought that I could ever fell so happy in my life but it seems that I was wrong.

"Oh, girls now that I have my sight returned to me now all I have to do is tell everyone and go through the whole having to be mated thing." I sighed happy once again that I can once again see the world around me and be able to hunt once again.

**Please Review! Sorry it was a short chap I haven't had much time to properly complete this chap but this story is not done just yet!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own inuyasha. I am going to try and make this a bit different so tell me what you think and I would love some ideas for future chaps or stories that would be awesome.**

***Kagome POV***

It was a miracle. No destiny that someone would come along and help me! I went through my closet and pulled out a beautiful red kimono with green leaves scattered all over it. I pulled my hair into a comfortable bun and placed my favorite black, heart shaped, pendent on my neck. The pendent is a sign of my position to everyone because I never liked tiaras and crowns so I compromised to let my necklace be my crown or whatever you ant to call it. After securing my kimono with a black sash I walked to my friends and followed them outside to the dining hall. I sat next to my father and saw he had my symbols and we shared the same type of hair. I looked at mother and saw I that I truly got my looks from her. On my left was Bankotsu who I felt was staring at me.

"I would appreciate if you didn't stare at me Ban." I informed causing him to blush.

I looked at my parents and noticed they were talking to each other about whatever. I couldn't care less what it was so I turned back to my empty plate because when I couldn't see I would always look at my plate before eating.

"Father, Mother I wish to tell you something." I spoke softly causing them to come out of their conversation and pay attention to me.

I looked at them with my eyes wide open for them to see. I looked into their eyes with joy. A few tears came out of my eyes but I could care less. They gasped in amazement when they saw my eyes. My father lifted a hand and hesitated but eventually placed his hand on my cheek. He was overwhelmed with joy because he was crying as well. He instantly embraced me in one of his hugs as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. I looked at my mother and saw she was crying to as she placed a hand on my left cheek. I wiped her eyes of tears with one of my hands and I gently pushed father off of my shoulder. Someone cleared their throats and that as when we noticed everyone was staring at us. I quickly resumed to staring at my empty plate out of embarrassment. I felt someone tap my shoulder and glanced to see it was Bankotsu. I turned to him and he stifled a surprised gasp. I noted and held up a finger meaning "not now".

But when he saw my eyes his widened. I looked at the cloth that I would alway trace when blind. I remeber that when somone would talk to me I had to remember the voice so that way I would know who was speaking. When the plate of stake still a bit bloody the way I like it i grabbed my knife and forkwhen everyone else had their plates and some what shocked everyone that I could cut my own food. I smirked and continued to eat as everyone coninued to figure out way how I can eat by myself. After finishing my stake and water. I cleaned my mouth and excused myself to go and get ready for my next show.

I felt a presence behind me but didn't address it until I got half way to my room. I turned around and looked at the source and saw a young fox kit with fire orange hair tied with a baby blue hair tie and tan colored tail. He was wearing a pair of navy blue pants and a shirt that has a plain blue color but has a pattern of circles the same shade of his hair tie and a leather vest matching his tail. I looked into his innocent light blue eyes trying to ponder why e was following me.

"Who are you young? Come here I won't hurt you." I said gently kneeling down.

He slowly walked over to me and murmured a name. "Shippo"

"Well Shippo where are your parents?"

"They're gone. They told me to come to you to tell you Satsugai-sha" he whimpered.

Once that word passed his lips I felt my blood run cold. For that word meant "slayer" meaning they were attacked and killed. That word also meant more in our terms for I knew Shippo's parents they were dear friends of mine when I was but a pup. I let a few tears slip from my eyes but instead started to weep. I covered my face in shame for letting my emotions take control. I felt Shippo wrap his arms around me the best he could and I wrapped mine in return and held him until I calmed down and I carried him until we got to my room I entered and put him on the bed while I went into my walk in closet and changed into a midnight blue dress that hugs my curves but gives me complete mobility. When I exited my closet and extended my arm for Shippo and he jumped on and climbed onto my shoulder. I practically ran back to the dinning hall and went up to my parents and asked them to let me make an announcement. Once everyone was silent I cleared my throughout and began to speak.

"Everyone welcome to the home of the South and may I say this being a time for me to choose a mate only one of these eligible males will be here in the end. Unfortunately some friends of mine have been murdered and only their kit survived. They sent him to me to be protected and for him to have someone to watch out of him. I shall gladly honor their wish by taking custody of Shippo the only pup of Gitsune and Hana. Now everyone here take note that if anyone is caught causing harm to my son will be punished severely" I announced a few people even Shippo gasped at me calling him my son."Now let us give a moment of silence to these dear friends who have departed and may the kamis(gods) and spirits grant them peace in the after life." I bowed my head and for what seemed for forever remained silent and when I lifted my head everyone did as well and continued to do whatever they were doing previously.

"Shippo I want you to stay with my parents while I sing alright?" I asked when he nodded i smiled and ruffled up his hair a little bit.

I walked up to the mic and when the music began I to sing a little song that I always sang last but decided to change up a little bit.

"Don't break my heart before I give it to you  
Don't tell me no before I ask you to  
Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on  
There's too much to lose to be wrong

And it feels like there's something here  
But I wanna see it before it disappears  
And if there's something real between me and you  
Well are we both open to

All these possibilities  
So many little possibilities  
Right in front of us  
Close enough to touch  
And far enough to have some time to see

All these possibilities  
Oh these possibilities  
Are written in the stars  
We are who we are baby  
And I can't help but think that possibly  
There's possibility" I looked at some other males who wish to mate me to see what I am up against.

"Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this  
Don't let me in if you're not there  
What I'm feeling doesn't happen every day  
So baby please play me fair

And it feels like there's something more  
Than those crazy little crushes I've felt before  
When you move in closer I can feel the rush  
And now we're so close we can touch

All these possibilities  
So many little possibilities  
Right in front of us  
Close enough to touch  
And far enough to have some time to see

All these possibilities  
Oh these possibilities  
Are written in the stars  
We are who we are baby  
And I can't help but think that possibly  
There's possibility" I sang letting my voice lift into the air and fade to nothing.(A/N I don't own Possibilities by Freddie Stroma.)

Bowing my head I took a deep breath for this song always reminded me of my life. After a few seconds the crowd applauded and I simply smiled and nodded.

"Thank you now I wish to dedicate this song to those who wish to be my future mate."I declared and the music started and I did little movements.

"Slice like a knife, your middle name's Danger  
Hunting tonight, you kill the park ranger  
Saving the life of any old stranger  
Your are large as a planet, but  
Locked to ground with attitude for days  
Rock to the sound of any song you play  
Shocking the crowd, smile on your face  
I just can't understand it, no

Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Maybe, but then again this life is short

You are exactly what I'm looking for  
You are the key that opens up the door  
I'll take anything from you  
I'd long to love you  
You are exactly what I've waiting for  
Waiting has only made me love you more  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I'm crazy into you

White picket fence, the typical picture  
Think you should know that's not what I'm into  
I'm not an ordinary girl, got your scent and  
I'm gonna follow it  
All of the girls think I'm a bit psycho  
Maybe I am but that's the way I roll  
And when I gotcha watch the whole world know  
I am truly original

Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Maybe, but then again this life is short

You are exactly what I'm looking for  
You are the key that opens up the door  
I'll take anything from you  
I'd long to love you  
You are exactly what I've waiting for  
Waiting has only made me love you more  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I'm crazy into you

Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't cha, don't cha, oh" I sang looking at everyone who wishes to be mine

"I long to love you, I long to love you  
I'm not enough  
I long to love you, I long to lo-oh  
I'm not enough  
I long to love you, I long to love oh-oh  
Tell me whatcha gonna do  
I'm crazy baby into you  
I long to love you, I long to love you  
I'm not enough  
I long to love you, I long to lo-oh  
I'm not enough  
I long to love you, I long to love oh-oh  
Tell me whatcha gonna do  
I'm crazy baby into you" This time I was looking into Bankotsu's eyes. Filled with love and truth

"You are exactly what I'm looking for  
You are the key that opens up the door  
You are exactly what I've waited for  
Waiting has only made me love you

You are exactly what I'm looking for  
You are the key that opens up the door  
I'll take anything from you  
I'd long to love you  
You are exactly what I've waiting for  
Waiting has only made me love you more  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I'm crazy into you

Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't you think you are a little extreme?  
Don't cha, don't cha, don't cha don't cha, oh" I finished crossing my arms and bowing my head as if disappointed.

When I lifted my head everyone was applauding and whistling and such. I smiled and walked down to get Shippo and was surprised when he jumped into my arms. I smiled at him and went to my room retiring for the night. I walked to my room gladly not followed and wondering what tomorrow will bring.

**Okay thats it for now so please review. And Bye Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry for wait I always get some temporary writer's block so please enjoy. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Kagome POV*****

I groaned when the sun hit my eyes and rolled over not wanting to get up. I felt something move against me legs. Lifting the covers I saw that it was Shippo curled up into a little ball somewhat looking like a orange fluff ball. Giggling at the thought I stood and went over to my closet and pulled out a pair of black pants and matching shirt they act like a second skin in a way and are perfect for a hunt. I slipped on an per coat and headed out side to where I keep all of my strays.

BY strays I mean tigers, and creatures that are of the feline and canine species. All of the pets are free to leave but they decide to stay some were wounded or starving I couldn't leave them so I took care of them and for every hunt those who could would come with me as a way of getting exercise.

I walked into the forest in search of prey followed by the others. There was a sound to my right so I froze and sniffed the air to pick up the scent of a demon's. I slowly snuck towards the scent to find Bankotsu kissing a blonde haired girl. To say I was shocked was to say the least I was devastated after all this time he was playing me for a fool. I quickly left the scene and returned to my pack as one howled as they bought the scent of a herd of cows. I swiftly left with the others as we followed the scent of the cows and found them in a small clearing which was perfect. I nodded to my children as to say surround them. Once everyone was in place i stepped out of the shadows and everyone else followed suite. As we stalked the cattle we closed in on them and under our gazes that were frozen with stoop as we all surrounded the cattle shoulder to shoulder.I stepped forward and attacked the cow in front of me crunch on its jagular killing it. they all still stood frozen and half of the herd fell dead and we let the rest go. after we ate our fill we brought the rest back to the castle to those who couldn't hunt. Transforming i smiled as everyone ate . I felt a presence behind me and saw Naraku the one who would care for my children when i could not. To be more exact when i was blind i had started when i was three to save those who were in need and these animals were the ones who need me most.

I sighed at the memory when i was young you see me and Naraku are the same age and have known each other ever since we could walk. So we are child hood friends and have been since that day and when unwanted suiters came and I was with Naraku he would be able to anger them so much that they left because i spent so much time with Naraku and not them. Plus when some came when I was blind I was with Naraku every spare moment i could because I could trust him to lead me in the right direction and with me senses i could detect those who were suiters and what not. They would get so aggrivated that I was spending time with him and not them but that was before they saw I was blind especially since I dance so well. But that was because of my dance classes and friends helping me so whatever.

"Morning Naraku."I greeted.

"Good morning Princess Kagome"he replied with a bow.

"Please no formalities Naraku."

"But it is only procedure"he chuckled.

"You can be so cruel sometimes, ''pouts.

"You haven't changed much at all over the years have you?''

"nope and thats they way I'm going to stay so you're gonna have to deal with it"smiles and gives him a hug"It's ten so long Naraku I can't remember the last time I had visited"

"Well its only been a year or two after the accident was when you had last visited."

"Sorry I've been blind and busy"walks to the tiger section and pets their heads"I've missed them so much,have you guys been good?" They purr contently and push their heads into my head causing me to giggle at their adorable state.

I hear Naraku come closer and feel his arms go around my waist I sighed at the sad memory when we were young"Naraku we can't do this anymore I'm no longer able to see you because I have a duty and I have to more things I have to do."

"So we can run away together live where nobody can find us in peace together."Turns me around to face him and I push him away.

"Than what they'll search for me and I can't leave everybody here they need me, my people need me and tan theres the part where I have to marry Bankotsu he was a child hood friend but can't seem to see thats all we were"Looks him in the eyes."I have no choice I have to marry him and he's going to be the last one here because he's the only one of all the suiters who have came I trust."

"Good to know you fell the same."

I look to see Bankotsu standing a few feet away smiling.

"Gha!Bankotsu!'I exclaim stepping away from Naraku.

"Hey Naraku long time no see. Besides Kagome I only see you as a friend as well this was all parts of our parents plans."He said.

"So your saying they planned this in a way..well if thats the case I think we should do a counter plan where we do a little feud or something."I raise a suggestive eyebrow.

They look at each other than at me simultaneously and look at me sayin' "What do got in mind?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Naraku POV*****

Her plan was quit clever and well thought for something she just came up with. I still had issues understanding some parts but it still was a really clever plan. I saw kagome walk in the garden like planned with Bankotsu talking and he said something to tick her off causing her to shove at him causing a small fight and that was my cue to act. I ran over there and get in the middle trying to help.

"What's your problem!" I faked anger but luckily Im a good actor.

"Stay out of this stable boy!"He replied.

"I'm not a stable boy! I'm a caretaker!"I yelled pushing him away from Kagome.

"Well you sure seem like one!"

I may not be one for details but lets just say it turns into a mager fist fight after this before were all taken to the royal hall to the king and queen.

*****Kagome POV*****

Everything was going to plan after the fight we were taken to my mother and father and there the truth shall be told to them. I cant just hide from them its just to much to keep for a long time like now. With my sight returned and the time for the wedding coming at a fast rate its just to much and if i didn't marry Naraku...i don't know what i could do. I always did love Naraku but it soon progressed and became the love it is today i dont know how but it just did. Soon after the fuss we are taken to my parents and when we started to the part where Naraku loved me we started to lose them and now im im not able to even look at Naraku.

**Sorry its short but its all i got at the moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Kagome POV*****

I sat up and looked around before looking at my now healed arms which have my own dried blood on them.

"W-what just happened?" I said aloud more to myself since nobody was around.

"That my dear was a demon who lost control and is now ashamed for it happening." a fammiliar male voice came.

I turned around to see all of my brothers except Bankatsu behind me smileing with a little wave or nodd before I droped my mask and smiled warmly at them or the best I could and stood up and went to hug them one at a time but turned into a group hug instead.

"Oh guys I never thought I would be so happy to see such an annoying group."I joked with a small chuckle and they laughed with me and at Jakatsu as he threw a little fit.

"What do you mean annoying I mean they may be but Im not why do you have to be so mean Kaggy?"Jak pouted and i laughed a little aswell and hugged him.

"Actually you are Jak." I said making him pout a little more.

Letting him go we sat down and started to talk before a child like voice called my name.

"Kagome-chan!"

I turned around to almost be knocked over by an energetic and very happy little Rin.

"Rin what are you doing here i thought i told you to stay at the palace and wait for us or atleast Sesshomaru."I told her firmly and she just frowned a little.

"Lord Sesshomaru did come back but when you didnt i got worried about you and i thought you may of gotten hurt or something. Im sorry if i have upset you."

"I see."

Wrapping an arm around the child's shoulders i turned back to my brother and proceeded with introductions. After introducing Rin to everyone is when i started ask questions.

"So guys care to elaborate on what happened with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"well you see its just...uh"Jakatsu started but began to blush.

"Jaaaaak? What aren't you telling me guys?" They all just looked away as if embarrassed to say or something.

"Tell me what the heck is going on guys!"I shouted causeing them to fall backwards in surprise at my sudden change in tone and fear.

"I-its just to us it looked as though..."Ginkotsu started

"that that demon seems to fancy you.."Suikotsu continued.

" or in other words just may want to court you ."Jak finished."Why were not sure."

I blinked before starting to laugh. As i did they looked at me as if i were crazy.

"Your kidding me right? I mean there is no way he could or anybody could never love an abomination like me after all i come from the other plain was born there and ...and.."I ran out of excuses that he wouldn't truly want me and they were wrong but i could tell by the looks in their eyes they weren't.

I sighed and put Rin on the grass next tome before i layed down on the grass to look out up to the starry barely any clouds as the stars glittered in the sky with a full moon lighting up the night only adding to the night sky's beauty. I was to cought up in looking at constalations i didnt hear the whole camp become silent or the figure coming foreward untill the were looking down on me. I closed my eyes as i felt my emotions dissapear from my features before sitting up opening my eyes resting my arm on my now bent leg my forearm on my knee casually but i know this gives a intimidating edge to mu look.

"Rin I see your Lord is here be safe and smart."I say looking to her.

She simply smiled and nodded before standing and walking to Sesshomaru as if I didn't have my usual cold look. I felt her arm on my shoulder as she said a polite good bye. It was then I realized she truly understood that i would be like this around him.


End file.
